Advanced Combat
Advanced Combat is a subject taught at Magic School by Professor Leo Wyatt. It involved repeatedly vanquishing the immortal Noxon Demons before they were both permanently killed by Billie Jenkins and Christy Jenkins. Advanced Combat as a Skill Advanced Combat is not classed as a power as much as a skill. Phoebe learnt all sorts of Advanced Combat, from using a Beating Man to practicing with Cole. After she thought she was fully trained, she was the Sister that always kicked the Demon down, so that Piper could blow them up. We first see her use Advanced Combat in Season 1 (Which Prue Is It Anyway?), when she kicks The Lord Of War, and knocks him back into the bookshelf. When she lost her powers (end of Season 6), she learnt that she could still kick "Some Demon Ass", without her power of Levitation.thumb|left|250px|Phoebe had the most hand to hand combat experience and shows it in this video.thumb|left|250px|Phoebe display more of her excellent fighting skills. 1230915_s (1).gif|Phoebe fighting Yen Lo (Enter the Demon) (click for animation) 1230915_s.gif|Phoebe fights the Warlock Malcolm (The Painted World) (click for animation) 1230898_s.gif|Phoebe training (Which Prue Is It Anyway?) (click for animation) 1230898_s (2).gif|Phoebe kicks The Lord Of War (Which Prue Is It Anyway?) (click for animation) 1230898_s (1).gif|Phoebe practicing with Cole (Enter the Demon) (click for animation) Linking with Levitation After Phoebe had learnt how to control her Levitation ability, she was able to combine it with her Combat. This is first seen in Season 4 (Hell Hath No Fury), when she levitates and kicks two Furies. She would then levitate and kick the Demon which (because of her extra stength due to levitation) would send the Demon flying away. thumb|left|250px|Although Acrobatic skills are not as strong as Levitation they are extremely similer. The provide the user with flexibility, High jump capability and much more. thumb|left|250px|Phoebe Uses her power of levitation for many purposes some of which are meditating, Fighting, and dodging attacks. See the many more ways she uses it by watching this video 1226332_s.gif|Phoebe levitates and kicks two furies (click for animation) 1226332_s (1).gif|Phoebe levitates and kicks a fury in the head (click for animation) 1226332_s (3).gif|Phoebe kicks two furies whilst levitating (click for animation) 1226332_s (2).gif|Phoebe levitates and kicks The Source (click for animation) 1226332_s (5).gif|Phoebe levitates and kicks Belthazor (click for animation) 1226863 s.gif|Phoebe's levitation prevents her from falling (Rising) (click for animation) 1226332_s (6).gif|Phoebe levitates to dodge an energy ball (click for animation) Leo It is revealed in Season 4 (A Knight to Remember), that Leo knew how to use a sword. This could be from his training and time in WWII. He was able to disarm the gaurd in The Middle Ages, and knock him unconcious with one final head-butt. File:LeoFightSwordAdvacned.jpg|Leo fighting with a Sword (A Knight to Remember) Piper It is revealed in Season 3 (Blinded by the Whitelighter) that Piper has some combat skill as she was able to cart-wheel and freeze and Energy Ball. Before this in The Honeymoon's Over, Piper was able to knock the Convict out by using a Club. At the beginning of Bite Me, when Piper was under attack against a Harpy, Piper was able to foward flip, and kick the Harpy. Then in Sword and the City, Piper displayed good sword skills (this could be due to Excallibur).thumb|left|250px|In the beginning Piper didn't really have any fighting skills, but later on in season 3 she got in touch with her inner fighting skills, such as cart-wheeling, kicking, and punching. See what other cool things Piper can do by watching this video. 1231398_s.gif|Knife throwing skills.... 1231398_s (1).gif|....Slicing Belthazor. 1231398_s (2).gif|Piper is notorious for hitting people in the head.... 1231398_s (3).gif|....Hitting Phoebe in the head.... 1231398_s (4).gif|....Hitting Tarkin in the head.... 1231398_s (5).gif|....Hitting Vinceres in the head.... 1231398_s (6).gif|....Hitting Victor's new wife in the head.... 1231398_s (7).gif|....Hitting the inmate.... 1231398_s (14).gif|....Making the inmate from season 3 pass out.... 1231398_s (8).gif|Piper hits the demon in the head. 1231398_s (10).gif|Piper can fight with excaliber without sword training.... 1231398_s (11).gif 1231398_s (12).gif 1231398_s (13).gif|Jumping over the couch and cart-wheeling a Harpy Prue thumb|left|250px|Prue fighting a demon with empathy. In Season 3 (Primrose Empath, Blinded by the Whitelighter, Wrestling With Demons and The Good, the Bad and the Cursed) Prue had Advanced Combat due to empathy, was able to walk up a wall and flip back (Telekinetic Amped), Telekinetically Levitate and kick two Demonic Wrestlers in the face and Knock a one of Sutter's "Guards" out.thumb|250px|left 1231257_s (1).gif|Prue amps her attacks with Telekinesis Many times throughout Season 3.... 1231257_s (4).gif|...Prue amps her kick and does a back flip.... 1231257_s (8).gif|....With Phoebe's help Prue takes out the demonic wrestlers.... 1231257_s.gif|....Prue uses agilty to fight off Vinceres.... 1231257_s (3).gif|....And defeats him.... 1231257_s (2).gif|....Prue walking up a wall and fliping back. 1231257_s (5).gif|Prue kicks Tarkin into the wall. 1231257_s (7).gif|Prue fights off Sutter's Guard and displays gunslinging skills. Category:Powers Category:Magic School Subjects Category:Charmed terms